1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to handicraft devices and methods and more particularly to an improved device and method for making macrame.
2. Prior Art
Macrame by definition is a coarse lace or fringe made by knotting lengths of cord or the like into a geometrical pattern. When it is desired to make a three dimensional hanging macrame, such as is utilized to cover and sometimes support hanging plants, pots, lamps and the like, many difficulties can be encountered. In this regard, the design being formed may be very difficult to form symmetrically and evenly. Often, the end product is undesirably unbalanced, asymmetrical and unappealing. Moreover, the design may appear to be quite different when the finished macrame is hung, as opposed to when it is being formed on a flat surface or the like. Frequently, macrame is formed while the cords thereof are not in full tension. Subsequently, when tension is applied to the finished macrame, as during hanging, the knots initially formed may slip and/or be found to be loose or out of line and thus the design and shape of the product may suffer.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple, inexpensive, efficient device and method for use in making macrame, including that of the hanging type, which device and method will overcome the foregoing difficulties.